


The Crime Busting Chronicles of Do Kyungsoo

by gompadre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, yes this is basically the incredibles plus og teen titans leave me alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gompadre/pseuds/gompadre
Summary: Kyungsoo lives two lives. By day, he delivers mail at a posh office building in the middle of Cosmic City, occasionally flirting with the really hot writer on desk number eight on the eighth floor. By night, he becomes a superhero, fighting super crimes with a crew of super heroes. But as he delves more into the underbelly of Cosmic City, strange things start to happen...
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. The Hero

Okay, maybe he hadn’t thought this through. His boxer briefs kept giving him a wedgie and he was sweating buckets under the ski mask and the double layer of sweaters he had on, but at least he wasn’t recognizable, right? That was what mattered most. Still, what was he _doing_ there, squatting in an empty alley with a police radio scanner crackling in his gloved hands. He should just go back home.

Wait. The radio whined and shorted, then started up again. A subway hijacking on the blue line down Main Street. Yes, _yes_. This was what he was waiting for. He stood up too fast, hissing when he almost toppled over, then broke into a run. He was only six blocks from Main Street, so he made quick work of the distance, but he paused just before he reached the bustle. The action would be on Main Street, but the ones he was looking for…those would be elsewhere. He hummed pensively, peeking onto Main Street, then onto Ashbury Avenue, which ran parallel to Main Street. And— oh! There they were, on top of a five story building. He ran towards them, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the roof and burst out between humming air vents.

Holy. Shit.

These were actual superheroes, in the flesh. Hydro, the leader, was shorter than he expected, but still very much the typical picture of a superhero, his blue suit painted on to his muscles, his hair perfectly coifed above a black half-mask. The Crimson Hawk hovered a foot off the ground, tall and lanky and almost garish in his red suit and flowing cape. The Silver Phantom stood by Hydro, a hip cocked to one side, his shock of white hair matching the muted gray gradient of his suit and the white of his gloves and boots. And finally, Black Phoenix, enigmatic and totally scary as he folded his arms across his chest, his hair falling perfectly across half his forehead. His black suit also showed off his muscles and long, long legs.

“Who’re you?” Hydro asked, finally breaking the silence.

Kyungsoo, he’s Kyungsoo. But he couldn’t say that so he blanked. “Um.”

“Nice outfit,” Silver Phantom said with a giggle.

Crimson Hawk snorted behind him.

“Be nice,” Hydro hissed. “Look, kid—” _kid?! What the fuck?_ “—go back home. This is too dangerous for you.”

“I’m not a kid,” Kyungsoo squeaked. “A-and I’m here to help. I have superpowers, just like you guys!”

“Do you?” Black Phoenix asked, his voice flat.

“Super strength and heightened reflexes,” Kyungsoo said, their expectant eyes chipping at his resolve.

“Well, show us,” Crimson Hawk said. “We’re supposed to be stopping a train highjacking.”

Right, right. He looked around wildly to find something heavy, but the air vents were bolted to the ground, and Kyungsoo was not exactly keen on destroying private property. He wrung his hands, then spotted the water tower. Not ideal, but better than ripping an air vent free of its bolts. He shut off the valve, then lifted the tower with ease and twirled it for emphasis. Water sloshed inside, almost tipping him over, but before it could Kyungsoo set it back down gently and opened the valve again.

“Wow,” Silver Phantom said. “That was actually impressive.”

“Okay, you can join us,” Hydro said, “but you have to follow our lead.”

Black Phoenix looked ready to protest, but Hydro gave him a sharp look.

“Black Phoenix is going to teleport into the car with the high jacker and try to disarm him. Crimson Hawk and I will be waiting at the next station, working with the crew to clear the platform and the street. Silver Phantom is our lookout for tonight, so you can stay with him.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to protest but he decided against it when he saw Hydro’s stern look. It was probably for the best that he stayed out of their way. Yeah, that made sense.

“What’s your hero name?” Crimson Hawk asked.

Shit. Oh shit. Fuck. Kyungsoo hadn’t thought of one. How _stupid_ could he _be_? Of course they would’ve asked him for a name. All their eyes were on him; _no pressure at all._ He was sweating through his undershirt, and he knew his neck and ears were red. Fuck, they needed to move, the train was coming into view.

“S-steel Pig,” he blurted.

“Steel Pig?” Crimson Hawk repeated.

Silver Phantom snorted, then dissolved into giggles. Hydro and Black Phoenix were hiding smiles. Well, that was a stupid name choice.

“It makes sense,” Hydro said at last, absolutely failing at hiding his amusement now. “Alright, Steel Pig, wait here with Silver Phantom. If we need backup, we’ll let you know.”

Kyungsoo nodded, settling next to Silver Phantom and fiddling with his ski mask. He probably should have told Hydro that he couldn’t really see farther than three feet without his glasses, but he was stuck here now, with Silver Phantom’s twinkling eyes.

“I’d say this should be a fairly straightforward mission but things have a way of getting out of hand in ways you don’t expect,” Silver Phantom said.

“Ah,” said Kyungsoo. “I-is that bad?”

Silver Phantom shrugged. “It means you’ll probably see some action tonight. You’ll be popping your virginal superhero cherry.”

Kyungsoo choked on his spit. That was not the metaphor he was expecting. And it reminded him of someone he knew. In fact, everything about Silver Phantom seemed familiar, from his rectangular smile to the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Silver Phantom clapped him on the shoulder.

“S’probably not anything to worry about,” said Silver Phantom, looking back out at the tracks.

So they waited. The train came screeching into view, and Kyungsoo was pretty sure he could see two black, person-shaped blobs fighting in the conductor’s car. People were rushing off the platform and down the stairs, guided by Hydro and Crimson Hawk; at least he was easy to spot, with his freakish height and bright red superhero costume.

“Hm.”

“Hm?” Kyungsoo turned to look at Silver Phantom, who’d narrowed his eyes at the train.

“Something isn’t right.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to ask what but just as he turned—

A puff of black smoke, and then Black Phoenix appeared. Kyungsoo almost let a scream, but thankfully, he didn’t. That would have been very unsuperhero-like of him.

“The brakes are fried.”

That was his warning, apparently, because then Black Phoenix was clapping a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and when he opened his eyes next he was _on the fucking train tracks._ With a train barreling _right at him_.

Now he really did scream.

“I thought you had super strength!” Black Phoenix yelled.

“I do but I like to be told when I’m going to be teleported in front of a fucking moving train!” Kyungsoo screeches back, his voice cracking.

But it was fine. This was fine. This was totally doable. Never mind that Kyungsoo had never tried stopping a moving train before, and he wasn’t sure what the limit of his abilities were. Well… he didn’t have much of a choice, did he? Not when the train was close enough to blind him, the whine of the busted brakes grating his ears. He ground his teeth, feet planted into what felt like a solid stance, then braced himself.

Fuck.

Fuckity fucking fuck.

The train slammed into him, and he couldn’t help the raw yell that ripped his throat to pieces, but he held it together. His feet were pushing up the wooden planks between the tracks and the friction was melting the soles of his shoes and his whole body trembled with effort and he was drenched in sweat and he couldn’t see and the train kept pushing him but it was slowing. He was slowing it down.

And none too soon, the train finally stopped; the next station was the fancy new terminal on Estate Boulevard, a fragile confection of sparkling glass and steel that most certainly would not have survived this train barreling through it. And Kyungsoo could see it just over the corner of his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief, ready to slump onto the ruined tracks when the train creaked and tipped.

“Shit! Shitshitshit,” he squeaked, scrambling back to his feet.

He should’ve know the train would tilt. It was on the curve, still shuddering with the echo of its former speed, and now that the tracks weren’t electrified there was nothing keeping the train glued to where it was supposed to be. Gravity was free to do its dirty work. Which meant Kyungsoo was now crouched on the very edge of track, metal rail digging into his shoulder as he pushed against the tipping train. Thankfully there weren’t any screaming passengers in this car, so Kyungsoo could focus on pushing and pushing and _pushing_ until the train car groaned and yielded and settled back onto the track with a shudder. But Kyungsoo’s happiness was short lived. One shaky exhale of relief before his foot slipped off the edge and he was slipping out from underneath the barrier and—

And he landed on the roof of the building, held up by Black Phoenix’s sculpted arms. He was close enough to feel the rapid gallop of the other hero’s heart. Which meant— Fuck. Which meant Black Phoenix definitely felt how sweaty he was.

He untangled himself from Black Phoenix’s arms, then collapsed onto the gritty ground anyway, wincing when his shoulder clanged against an air vent.

“You did good,” Black Phoenix said, his voice gentle. “Real good.”

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo murmured, too exhausted to say much else.

“Do you want to stay for the press conference or…”

Kyungsoo shot him a quizzical look. Black Phoenix shrugged, awkward smile on his lips.

“Perks of the job. Getting a camera shoved in your face after you’ve just had your ass handed to you by an inter-dimensional eldritch beast. Or stopping a train.”

Kyungsoo snorted, letting his head fall against the vent. “I think I’ll pass.”

“You good getting home?” Black Phoenix asked.

“Should be fine, thanks,” he replied. “Wait, do you know where the others live?”

Black Phoenix laughed and it was…a dorky laugh. Definitely didn’t match his super suave, sexy and dark look. Kyungsoo liked it.

“No, but taxis are a thing, you know,” Black Phoenix said.

“Right,” Kyungsoo muttered. Taxi money was decidedly _not_ a thing in Kyungsoo’s budget, however.

“Here,” said Black Phoenix.

Kyungsoo frowned up at him but held up his hand anyway. Had he heard Kyungsoo’s thoughts and decided to give him taxi money? That would’ve been embarrassing. But— no, this was decidedly not taxi money. It was a tiny square little thing. A watch? Yes, one of those smartwatches the snooty guys at the office wore, but it felt much sturdier than the average smartwatch.

“For next time. You’ll get a location for the meet-up,” Black Phoenix said.

“Oh!” Kyungsoo blushed, grateful that Black Phoenix couldn’t see his flush under the scratchy ski mask.

Wait, holy shit. _Next time._ He was a _superhero_ now.

“Th-thank you,” he said breathlessly.

“And if you need help,” Black Phoenix said, giving him a pointed look.

“I’ll be fine,” Kyungsoo insisted, forcing himself to his feet for good measure. Except maybe Black Phoenix had a point, cause he was a little dizzy and his legs trembled more than purring cat. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you,_ ” Black Phoenix said, squeezing Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

And then he was gone in a cloud of wispy black smoke.

Kyungsoo’s stomach somersaulted. Okay, so maybe he’d had a crush on Black Phoenix since the first time he’d seen the hero’s picture in the news, full lips and cat eyes and muscles that were toned just right. And now they were superheroes. _Together._

Somehow, he gathered himself up enough to make it to the stairway. And then down the stairs. On really, _really_ wobbly legs. But his heart was full. He’d stopped a train. _A whole fucking train._ He saved lives. He earned a place next to Hydro and Silver Phantom and Crimson Hawk and Black Phoenix. He was a _hero._

Kyungsoo stumbled onto the street, away from the sirens and the honking of Main Street, away from the fanfare and the shouts and cheers. He was suddenly tired, a bone liquefying exhaustion that made him pitch from side to side like a drunkard.

And that was how he made it to the alley he’d started in, teetering along Spring Ave at a mincing pace. He just needed a moment’s rest before he set off to take the bus that would take him home.

“So, _Steel Pig,_ how’s work?” a voice quipped.

Kyungsoo whipped around, nearly stumbling when he saw Silver Phantom merely an inch away from him.

“Shit, you scared me,” Kyungsoo huffed.

“You’ve always been easy to startle,” Silver Phantom said with a chuckle.

Wait…

“H-how do you know that?” Kyungsoo sputtered.

“Because we’ve been best friends for years, Kyungsoo.”

“How the fuck do you know my name?” Kyungsoo squeaked.

“I’d recognize that fat ass anywhere, regardless of what you’re wearing,” Silver Phantom said with a snort.

The gears in Kyungsoo’s brain turned, cranking noisily until—

“Baekhyun?”

He gasped when Silver Phantom nodded.

“Smart cookie,” Baekhyun said with a grin.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Kyungsoo huffed, smacking Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Ow!” Baekhyun yelped. “I’m pretty sure you just broke my whole arm.”

“Then how come you’re moving it like that?”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out, then bumped his supposedly broken shoulder against Kyungsoo’s.

“You’re free on Saturday, right?” Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo eyed him warily. “Yeah, why?”

Baekhyun snorted. “You can’t keep wearing this janky-ass outfit. I’ll take you to E.”

That sounded…mysterious and expensive. Kyungsoo gulped and adjusted his ski mask; it itched terribly, and between the scratchy wool and his sweat it was rubbing the side of his neck raw. It _would_ be nice to not have to wear this.

“I don’t think I can afford a supersuit,” he began, but Baekhyun waved away his concern.

“She won’t charge you for it,” he said. “Just promise you won’t flake on me, okay?”

“Fine, fine,” Kyungsoo grumbled. He definitely wanted to flake, but he also didn’t want to wear all this uncomfortable gear to another fight.

“Pinkie promise?” Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo looked at his extended pinkie, then gave Baekhyun a flat look.

“How old are you again?” Kyungsoo asked.

“ _Promise_ ,” Baekhyun hissed, waving his pinkie in front of Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo sighed, linking his pinkie with Baekhyun’s. “Promise.”

“Good,” Baekhyun said with a grin. “See ya Saturday.”

He slapped Kyungsoo’s ass, which _typical_ but that didn’t stop Kyungsoo from growling at him. Then he slipped the mask off of Kyungsoo.

“Hey!”

“Getting on a bus with a ski mask on is not incognito, especially now that the city knows there’s a new hero in its midst. Now go,” Baekhyun said. “Nice hair, by the way,” he added with a snicker.

Kyungsoo groaned and flattened it as best he could, but he knew there was no saving it, not when the mask and his sweat had turned it into a haphazard mess. He needed a shower. And a hot meal. Preferably from the Thai place down the block from his apartment.

“Bye,” he huffed, still combing through his sweat-damp hair as he walked out the other side of the alley.

“See you Saturday, my sweet!” Baekhyun yelled out after him.

Kyungsoo stuck up his middle finger without looking back, snorting at the sound of Baekhyun’s choked gasp. Well, as far as first missions as a superhero went, he had to say this one went pretty well.


	2. The Suit

The elevator dinged. The door opened onto the eighth floor, Kyungsoo’s favorite floor. And it was his favorite floor because of a certain Kim Jongin, the super hot and super untouchable writer who worked as a restaurant reviewer for the Cosmic Herald, which was only the most glamorous magazine in the whole city. Kyungsoo had never actually interacted with Jongin, but that didn’t matter. He liked to admire from afar. Even today, when he was still sore as hell from stopping a moving train for the first time in his life, pushing the cart with packages along at a mincing pace.

Oh, yeah. Kyungsoo worked at a glamorous place but he didn’t have the most glamorous job. All he did was give out mail. Sometimes some of the people were nice enough to acknowledge his presence, but on most days he walked through the building like a phantom bestowing gifts with an invisible hand. Hm, invisibility would have been a nice ability to have. Too bad he was stuck with super strength.

He was so close to Jongin’s cubicle, readying himself to get a glimpse of those beautiful full lips and cat eyes, just another corner to round—

But Jongin wasn’t there. Damn.

He sighed, placing a slim package on Jongin’s desk, then made his rounds, taking signatures from the people he needed them from, plopping packages on desks and shelves and sometimes the floor, until he was done with floor eight without seeing Jongin even once. What a bummer.

Kyungsoo turned the corner, stopping abruptly when he saw someone walking towards the cart. But the person did not see him. Shit. One of the big boxes toppled off the cart, and Kyungsoo’s hand shot out instinctively to catch it. The person started to apologize profusely (fuck, it was Jongin, looking absolutely gorgeous with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows), but when he saw Kyungsoo holding what was easily an eighty pound box by the corner with only one hand, he trailed off. Kyungsoo blanched and let the box slip from his hand, feigning pain. He clutched his wrist to his body, wincing when Jongin gave him a skeptical look.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asked.

“I’m fine! These packages are always heavier than they look,” he joked. Except that box looked pretty fucking hefty, so it wasn’t a really convincing lie.

Still, Jongin gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Tricky things, huh,” Jongin said. “Here, let me help you.”

“Oh no! Please, don’t worry about it,” Kyungsoo squeaked, squatting to pick up the box before Jongin could feel it’s weight, but—

Ow. They bumped heads.

“I’m so sorry!” he gasped.

Jongin laughed. “It’s fine. My mom always said I had a thick skull.”

He rapped his knuckles against his forehead, right next to the redness that was blooming from their crash. Kyungsoo wanted to kiss his booboo.

“I, um, left a package on your desk,” Kyungsoo blurted out.

Stupid Kyungsoo. Why did he say that? Because he was the mail guy, and there was no other way to keep this conversation going. Ugh.

“Oh, thanks! I guess I’ll be seeing that now,” Jongin said with a brilliant smile. “You really should let me pick up the box I knocked over.”

“I already hurt your head, I’m not going to have you hurt your back on my account, too,” Kyungsoo huffed, squatting by the box.

Jongin made a face, but laughed.

“Take care of yourself,” Jongin said. “Don’t let anyone else head butt you.”

“Not planning on it,” Kyungsoo said with a giggle.

And then he picked up the box with a groan, because he had to make it look like this required a lot of effort. Jongin winced, but Kyungsoo shook his head at him, plopping the box back onto the cart.

“See? Fine,” he said, patting the box.

Jongin narrowed his eyes at Kyungsoo, but smiled anyway, and left with a wave.

Okay, so that was definitely not how he wanted his daily encounter with Jongin to go, but it could also have gone much worse. Much, much worse. Or maybe that’s his super hero brain speaking, because unless some tentacled beast decided to burst into the building right at that moment, things probably couldn’t have gone _that_ much worse, could they?

~

“E!” Baekhyun screamed, running into the sprawling mansion.

“Dahling! How are you?” a diminutive woman replied, the hem of her silk robe flaring as she tottered up to meet Baekhyun in a hug. “What have you done to my suit?

“Nothing! You know Black Phoenix is always the careless one,” Baekhyun squeaked, sounding offended.

“Hmph, I suppose so,” she said, sucking her teeth. “But _who_ is this?”

The woman walked up to Kyungsoo, eyeing him in ways that made him blush. And then she poked his thigh and hummed.

“This is Steel Pig,” Baekhyun said with a grin.

“Oh, the subway stopper, eh?” she said. “Edna Mode, pleasure to meet you.”

“K-kyungsoo, nice to meet you too, ma’am,” he murmured.

“Oh, he’s _adorable_ , Baekhyun,” Edna said, grinning up at them. “Tell me, dahling, what do you have? Super strength and what else?”

Kyungsoo stared, flushing when Baekhyun nodded at him to speak.

“Heightened reflexes,” he sputtered.

“Do you overheat often?” Edna asked, whipping a measuring tape out of her pocket.

“Yes,” he said, squeaking when she wrapped the tape around his hips.

“Hm, I imagined so,” she muttered, moving down to measure the length of his leg. “And what about chafing?”

“Ah, yeah some,” Kyungsoo said, ears hot. “The ski mask was really itchy.”

Edna let out a garbled cry, momentarily pausing. “Ski mask? All you amateurs always make the same mistake. Tch! I wish I could knock some sense into all of you.”

“Not everyone knows you make super suits, E,” Baekhyun said, giving her a bright smile when she she looked down her nose at him.

“We want something classy, flattering,” Edna said, ignoring Baekhyun and going back to her measuring, “something that says elegance, that says grace and sexiness and presence.”

Kyungsoo blushed. He certainly hadn’t thought super suit design would be something so haute couture, but Edna looked like she knew what she was doing. She kept measuring as she spoke, clicking the end of the tape. Hm, it seemed to be pinging the measurements towards the screen on the wall.

“Like me,” Baekhyun quipped, winking at Edna when she glared at him.

“Atahtah—This is Kyungsoo’s moment,” Edna hushed.

“Can’t argue with that,” said Baekhyun, “but can’t argue with me being sexy and gracious and elegant either.”

Kyungsoo snorted, clapping a hand over his mouth to keep his giggles from spilling. He wanted to hate Baekhyun but he couldn’t, not when Baekhyun always knew how to make him laugh.

“It’ll take about an hour for the suit to be ready,” said Edna, ignoring Baekhyun’s comment but still striking him with the end of the measuring tape.

Baekhyun hopped back out of reach, still giggling.

“Let’s have some tea, dahling, and you can tell me about stopping that train,” she said, waving at them to follow her into the kitchen.

A little under an hour later, Edna excused herself. After five minutes, the screen on the kitchen counter requested their presence in the exhibition room, so Baekhyun led him down, where Edna waited for them, super suit behind her.

“Voila!” Ednawith a maniacal grin. “What do you think?”

Kyungsoo stepped up to the glass, jaw hanging. The suit was mostly black, with a white inset that stretched from the military style collar to the space below his belly button, ending at a point. White, elbow length gloves, and white boots that stopped mid-calf. All of the white accents were lined with a thine stripe of gold. Holding the collar together, a medallion with SP in black on a white background, letters outlined in gold too. Even his mask had the gold outline. It was elegant and sexy and flattering and Kyungsoo was absolutely in love with it.

“Extra strength polymer to withstand as much as you can, my little tank,” said Edna. “Bulletproof, of course. All my suits are. It won’t tear and can’t be cut. Almost as indestructible as you are! The fabric is breathable so you don’t overheat, and it’s machine washable.”

Kyungsoo gasped.

“Machine washable?”

Baekhyun snorted. “Is that really all you got out of it?”

Edna rolled up the newspaper on the table and smacked Baekhyun with it. “A man with his head in the right place! Do you know how many arrogant imbeciles I get in here demanding this and that for their suits. Bah! I like a humble boy.”

“That’s not what you told Cerise!” Baekhyun protested.

“Cerise is a woman,” said Edna. “The world needs more confident women and more humble men.”

Baekhyun made a face, but he knew he couldn’t argue with that, so he turned to Kyungsoo.

“Try it on!”

“Right now?” Kyungsoo squeaked.

“Of course, dahling,” Edna said, clutching her rolled up newspaper tighter. “Go on, change!

So Kyungsoo waited for the mannequin to make its way out of the display case with baited breath, hesitating before he reached out to touch it.

The fabric was unimaginably soft. He found it hard to believe that this could hold up against all the things Edna said, but he figured it would not be wise to voice these concerns in front of her, so he slipped the suit off the mannequin with an awed smile, popping the mask off the head. Then Edna herded him into a tiny room with an oval mirror on the wall, where he slipped off his clothes and into the super suit.

It felt like a dream. He’d expected it to feel like a diver’s suit, rubbery and full of friction and a pain in the ass to slip into, but this was almost divine in its softness, clinging to all the right places. Maybe clinging a little _too_ well. He didn’t think she’d meant making his waist look smaller and his ass bigger when she’d said flattering, but… he couldn’t complain. He looked _good._ And he felt better. This gave him the confidence he’d so desperately needed when he’d burst onto that roof four days ago. And, despite the softness of the suit, he felt stronger.

“It doesn’t take that long to put on a suit!” he heard Baekhyun yell.

“Sorry, I got carried away,” Kyungsoo mumbled, stumbling out of the room.

They both gasped. Baekhyun whistled, and Edna crumpled what was left of the newspaper in her hands.

“Oh, the world will definitely remember you, dahling,” Edna said.

“You don’t even need to fight anybody,” Baekhyun said. “You can add hypnotism to your list of powers.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, even though he was _really_ afraid of the answer.

“Just bend-and-snap,” Baekhyun said with a snicker. And, because Baekhyun was that much of a dick, he did a demonstration, screeching when Edna smacked his ass.

“Leave the boy alone!” Edna huffed. “Ugh, dahling, I must say this is my best work yet. Truly, you look amazing.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said, ears hot.

“The pleasure is all mine, my dear,” said Edna. “Now go save the world.”

~

Naturally, now that he was itching to try out the suit, nothing happened. Cosmic City was an oasis of peace. Well, except for Baekhyun’s phone, because Kyungsoo was blowing it up daily asking if there were any new and exciting crimes for them to fight.

But, just as Kyungsoo was ready to resign himself to a boring, normal life again, his smartwatch pinged. A message from Hydro: SOUTH STREET BRIDGE POTENTIAL BOMBER. MEET IN TWENTY AT HALF MOON CONVENTION CENTER.

Finally. It was showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to get anyone's hopes up but the next updates won't be as fast LMAO I just had this already partially written so it was easy to finish, but in any case, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!! I've posted a thread of their costume inspirations on twitter if you guys want to look it up (I'm @ honeyedsunshine)

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't resist the idea and it's definitely going to become something MUCH bigger than the usual superhero stuff, so I hope you guys are as excited as I am!!!


End file.
